Secrets
by Kane4WorldChamp
Summary: What will happen when secrets are revealed from Taker and then Kane
1. Chapter 1

He left the ring and walked up behind the curtains to the back heading for his locker room, As he walked down the hallway he saw his brother making out with Sara, "Get a room you two" He laughed the women who was embraced with Taker turned around, Kane's jaw dropped,

It wasn't Sara, It was Michelle McCool Wwe SmackDown Diva.

Kane couldn't believe it, She wasn't Taker's wife she was just a Wwe diva so what the hell was his married brother doing making out with her in the hallway as if they were dating.

Kane clenched his teeth as he shook his head pushing past the couple.

Taker told Michelle to stay where she was as he went after his brother,

Kane knew he wasn't in charge of Taker but he thought that as he was family he should know about divorces and things like that so he knew where he stood. He closed the door behind him then beginning to pack some things into his gym bag, several seconds later the door opened and in came Taker. Kane looked at him for a minute and then shook his head again as he carried on packing things away.

"Kane what you saw was …" Kane stood up, "What I saw was you and Michelle McCool making out in _that _corridor, you and Sara divorced then" ? He frowned as Taker shook his head, "She doesn't know"

Kane cursed as he slung the bag over his shoulder pushing past Taker and out into the hall deciding to shower at the hotel, He walked past Michelle looking down at her as he walked past, He shook his head and kept walking not looking back.

Taker sighed and planted a kiss on Michelle's lips guiding her to the parking lot preparing to talk with Kane once there, He was nervous though about Kane telling Sara, He really didn't want that and didn't even think it was Kane's place to do that.

Kane checked in and went to his room, He walked in not even turning the light on, He simply tossed his bag to the floor and entered the bathroom.

Taker opened his hotel room with Michelle, "Shit" ! He yelled in shock as he saw his wife Sara sitting on the sofa smiling as he walked in,

"Thought I would surprise you" She said happily but all that ended as Michelle entered the room quickly not realizing Sara was even in there, "Oh" She said also shocked, Sara tilted an eyebrow as she watched the two closely already knowing what was going on,

"Are you going to even try to get out of this or am I just going to leave right now" ? Taker walked over to her putting his hands on her arms, "Sara we need to talk" He said as she took her eyes from Michelle to meet Taker's then raising them, "Talk, Talk" ? She laughed sarcastically, "You know what Mark, I'm gonna make this real easy for you" She then shoved him out of the way walking past before turning back to him and delivering the hardest and most cutting slap anyone could of received, Even Taker held his cheek looking at her as he saw tears begin to roll down her cheeks, "Sara don't cry, Please"

He walked up to her holding her but that was only to receive a numb kick to the groin which was purely out of anger and frustration.

"Don't touch me ever again Mark, You want to throw our years together away so that you can date some new model on the block then go ahead besides I wouldn't take you back now whatever you said so if this is what you want then you can have it" She then curled up beginning to cry hysterically unable to stop.

Kane could hear some commotion going on down the corridor followed by heavy sobs which were easily heard and he knew straight away it belonged to Sara which made him leave quickly wondering what she was doing here. He saw the door open and Michelle standing there nervously, He walked in and saw Taker holding his crotch in pain and then he saw something that really made his heart hurt, Sara crying hysterics. He didn't help her up though or even comfort her, Instead he walked up to Taker and helped him stand straight, "You okay" ?

Taker nodded at Kane, "Thanks" Kane helped him sit on the bed.

"Kane do ya mind taking care of Sara tonight until I clear my head and get things sorted" Kane nodded not really wanting to play a part in any of this but Taker was his brother and Sara was also family so if that's what they wanted he would help.

Taker called Michelle over telling her to book herself a different room for that night until everything was cleared out and sorted, She nodded and left.

Kane walked over to Sara crouching down put his hand on her shoulder, "Sara, C'mon, stay with me tonight" ? Sara managed to look at him, Her mascara was smudged deep around her eyes from all the crying. She didn't have the energy to dis-agree so she took his hand and followed him to his room. "Just get some sleep, You take the bed"

Sara went and sat on the bed finally managing to stop crying and look at Kane who was pacing by the window. "Kane, Uh, Thanks"

Kane turned to her, "Don't worry about it," He sat by her then on the bed, "Listen, about Taker, I had no idea about it all, All I can say is that he is acting like a complete …" Before he finished Sara began a passionate wild and somewhat shocking kiss making him go back a little, He returned it for a few seconds but then pushed her back, "Sara, Sara this isn't what you want" !


	2. More

CHAPTER 2

Sara had been tossing and turning all night in between soft cries, Her thoughts were jumping from one thing to another, firstly wondering when it all started, why, where and mostly what was she going to do now.

Kane had heard Sara sobbing all night tormenting herself with her own mind, He wasn't very good in these situations so he has just laid there for hours feeling his eyes go heavy but no sleep came at all.

Finally he gave up sleep when he heard Sara begin to cry uncontrollably, It was obvious she was trying desperately to stop or at least tone it down. Kane crept over to her in the dark crouching down at the side of the bed, He could see Sara clearly as the sun was beginning to rise and peer through the window, Sara realized he was there but couldn't find any words to say, "Sara, Don't worry about crying just let the emotion out, No point in keeping it in and making yourself even more angry because trust me that's what leads to problems" He stood up regretting saying that, Sara sat up wiping at her eyes with a tissue, "What problems" ? She asked curiously.

"Uh, Nothing, I'm gonna go shower and get ready" He quickly entered the bathroom closing the door behind him sighing heavily as he leaned against the door. Sara wondered what he had meant but really couldn't focus on that right then, Other things were more important.

Taker had slept well but his dreams hadn't been so peaceful, He had been having the most weird dreams,

'He had been wrestling Kane at WrestleMania, Taker had won but then as he looked down at Kane's beaten body he gasped when he realized it was Sara who he had been fighting'.

He woke up around 8am shaking his head at the dream, His mind quickly filled him in on last nights events, He cursed and began getting ready.

Michelle McCool was already up by 8am and sitting in the breakfast room toying with her food, She didn't know what to do,

For a moment she even wondered if she should even approach Taker.

Round after round, Pound after Pound of anger fuelled punches beat into the rough but soft object, Sweat poured into every hit.

Dust was sent flying around the room, The force of the strike making the little bits blow crazed around the 7 foot muscle machine.

Kane hit hard at the punch bag, He didn't see a punching object though, He saw Paul Bearer 'HIT' Taker 'HIT' Adoptive parents 'HIT'

Everybody received a hit for their deceit at one time or another, their punishment, betrayal, Beat Downs, Emotional scars, The worst possible memories any man or women could ever have.

He breathed heavily as he stopped the hitting, He turned around and raised his eyebrows when he saw Sara standing there watching him, She went a little red with embarrassment and began trying to explain why she was there, "Hey, Kane I was just uh coming to ask if you wanted brunch" She walked inside noticing his wide wild looking eyes, They had fire in them, His body language was defensive and on alert.

"Uh, Sure" He watched as she walked over to him looking at his hands, He had a lot of emotions in his head, Not just from the previous nights events but from his entire life, He was in a bit of a mess that morning and as soon as he went to the gym it all came up at once, He hadn't even put on boxing gloves so he had been hitting out at the bag bare handed, The rough surface had badly bruised his knuckles also causing small wounds and it was obvious his wrist was dislocated.

He hadn't noticed though since everything else had taken over his mind that morning, Sara gasped seeing the damage done,

"Oh my god, Kane" She gently put her hand on his knuckles, running her hand smoothly over his warm skin. He suddenly felt himself go weak and that made him step back quickly, "Uh, Brunch"

He walked fast back to the changing room getting into casual wear.

As he left her there Sara realized what had happened,

She had completely lost her senses when she was around him, Last night she had kissed him, Today she had no doubt seductively and gently massaged his hand. She sighed wondering what was going on.

Taker entered the breakfast room immediately noticing Michelle,

He walked over to her sitting opposite, "Hey" He looked at her as she smiled, "Babe what's going on" ? She asked wondering what Taker would do, He shook his hand, "To be honest I have no idea, I _do _love you but I also am deeply in love with my wife Sara and I don't know what to do, I cant choose one of you and I cant reject one of you so I have no option really" Michelle agreed and they sat in silence for the rest of the morning.

Later that day SMACKDOWN

The match had gone really well, Kane vs. Batista.

Kane had out strength Batista all match but then Batista would come back with a spear, "Wow" ! Kane yelled as some guy entered the ring and just stood there staring wide eyed at The Big Red Machine.

Kane was confused that no one was doing anything to stop him.

This match was a 'call it out there' type of match meaning the two wrestlers would discuss which moves to do next whilst in the ring.

When Kane had seen the guy who had shaved brown hair and piecing blue eyes dressed in a white shirt and jeans along with trainers.

Kane had forgot that he had told Batista to go for a spear so he was taken off guard when his body hit the apron hard, 1,2,3 - IT'S OVER !

The match had ended and Batista had won but he was confused because him and Kane hadn't even got to the point yet where the match was ending so he wondered for a moment if he had injured Kane. He couldn't check on him there and even if he was injured he couldn't do anything to help so he simply left the ring and headed to the back. Kane had been hit with brutal force which had really taken the breath out of him, For one he had forgot it was coming so he hadn't taken the move like he should of instead he was just taken straight out. He also made his way to the back after looking around for the guy wondering is security had caught him and kicked him out.

"What the hell happened out there man" Batista said as Kane approached, "Did you see that guy" ? Kane asked pointing back out to the ring. Batista shook his head, "What guy" ? He asked wondering what he hell Kane was talking about. "Some guy, you didn't see him" ?

Batista shook his head walking away not having a clue what Kane was going on about. Kane racked his brain as he went to his locker room.

Sara had watched the show from the hotel room whilst she packed her and Kane's things away so that he could leave and head off to the next arena. She didn't know if he would be taking her with him or not.

She was worried when Kane looked as if the match ended wrong and it made her curious why he was acting so odd that day.

Kane walked in and raised his eyebrows, "You ready" ? He said laughing, "Think so" She chuckled, He could see she was just trying to occupy her mind so she wouldn't think about Taker.

"Uh, Kane am I riding with you or not because I totally don't have to, I can rent or hitch a lift or you know whatever It's all okay"

He grabbed his bag and hers, "C'mon" He guided her down to the parking lot to his truck. He then saw Taker and Michelle hugging before they got into Taker's car, Kane didn't take his eyes off him as he stored his and Sara's luggage in his boot.

Sara was standing outside the truck, Taker turned his head and saw Kane sighing he got out that was after he gave Michelle a kiss and told her where he was going, Kane closed the car boot and tossed the keys to Sara telling her to get in. He met Taker half way, "I don't think you should talk to her now, I mean she's spent all day trying to get you out of her mind and if you go and talk to her then she will break down and I really don't want that to happen _again_" Kane said making sure he got the point across. "Okay Kane, Just let her know that I love her okay"

Taker waited for Kane's reaction which he got, "How can you stand there and say that, You are screwing around behind her back and now you say you love her, so what's Michelle … Meat for you to eat when your hungry on tour" ? Taker connected with a right hand to Kane's jaw which he quickly regretted, "Damn, Kane I'm sorry Okay, I didn't mean that" He tried to apologize but only received a stuff shot to his left eye which would later form a dark, purple bruise.

"Don't EVER loose it with me Mark, It's not me who is fucking around and making a women break down every 5 minutes, It's you so tonight when your riding down to the arena think of what Sara is going through and hopefully you will realize how much time your wasting with Michelle and how much your throwing away and also just how stupid you are" ! Kane said shaking his head and walking back to the truck.

Taker thought hard about what Kane had said to him, He looked at Michelle who was sleeping in the passengers seat, "Oh man"

He was stuck with what to do, should he stay with Michelle or Sara ?

He didn't know and he needed help with it.

Everyone arrived at the arena early the next morning and were told we're to go. Vince McMahon was holding a meeting for all superstars.

Once everyone was seated he began, Kane sat in the front row next to Sara. Taker was 2 rows back and to the far left of Kane, He was with Michelle and he had acknowledged Kane by nodding to him when he arrived which Kane had returned.

Half way through the meeting the door opened and in walked the same guy that was in the ring the night before with Kane, Who was he

Did Kane know him, Was he new ? Kane didn't have a clue.

"K.A.N.E" The letters were spelt out slow and each letter lasted a long while. Kane sat there leaning forward looking at this guy who had to be around the 6 foot 8 mark. "KANE, KANE, KANE" The guy yelled this out at Kane, The tone was ear piecing and creepy, Kane looked at him jumping when the shouting began, "Who are you"

The weird thing was no one in the room even glanced at this guy but when Kane asked his question all eyes were on Kane.


	3. Meeting up

CHAPTER 3

"What the hell's wrong with him" ? This was a faint whisper from Randy Orton to John Cena, "No idea man"

Kane was staring at the door which the guy had just walked out of the room through. He looked around at everyone pointing his hand to the door, "Who _is _that" ? Kane asked looking at Vince, "Kane, you slept" ?

Kane looked at him, "Well, I did spend all night driving here so not very much but seriously is there a storyline going on that I don't know about or some new guy on the roster" He stood up walking to the door, He opened it up and looked left and right seeing no one.

Vince raised his eyebrows looking at everyone else's confused faces.

Kane came back in looking at everyone, His face expression was as if asking everyone if they saw the guy, Vince finally broke the silence,

"Okay, Kane look I think you should go to your room and get some rest" Kane began protesting, "You didn't see him" ? Taker stood up not willing to allow Kane to go any further with this discussion,

"Kane, c'mon, get some sleep and you'll feel a hell of a lot better later"

Finally he agreed and left asking himself what was going on.

Sara had been given her own room and was currently standing on the balcony allowing the cool breeze to sweep some of her hair back,

She gazed onto the fall of the sun and onto the city lights,

She thought about Taker and wondered if he still loved her, She still loved him but was she wasting her time thinking about it all,

Even if he _did_ love her, She didn't want to look a fool for taking the 'cheater' back. She wanted the happier times back, romantic times when suddenly her thoughts were overtaken by Kane,

He was kind and sweet at least to her and he was Tough and she had always thought of him as a 'mystery' which she had been drawn to.

Strong arms were wrapped around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder romantically, She turned to see Kane, She smiled and kissed him. "Sara, Vince wants to speak to you, Sara, Wake up"

She slowly opened her eyes looking at Kane, "Kane, wha, what are you doing here" ? She asked confused from the dream, "Uh, you gave me your key and Vince tried knocking but you didn't answer so he came to me, He wants to talk to you now before the show starts"

Sara got up still pretty much dazed from the romantic dream.

"Okay babe" She then went pale and her eyes hit the floor wondering why she said that, She looked up at Kane who was obviously a little confused, "See you later, Vince is in reception" He left quickly.

"Are you okay" ? Vince asked as he saw Sara approach,

"Why wouldn't I be" ? She said trying to hide her sadness,

"Listen, I now you're a strong independent women but if you want to go home let me know, I can arrange for all flights to be paid for and it wont cause any stress" He was trying to sound sensitive,

"Uh, I was actually thinking of leaving after the show tonight, thanks but I can pay for myself so you really don't have to worry at all about that" Vince nodded and they separated,

All through the show Sara sat in Kane's locker room watching the monitor, Kane wouldn't leave her mind and she had no idea why.

She did feel a connection to him in the last few days but had put that down to obvious situations.

She saw him pick up the win and head back to his locker,

She was going to say her goodbyes and leave, He walked into the room grinning when he saw her there, "People are going to think it's _us _that are married" He chuckled but then realized what he had said, "I meant that as a joke by the way not …" He was interrupted by Sara who nodded smiling, "It's okay, Listen uh, I've booked a flight out tonight so I'll be leaving, Just thought you should know"

Kane nodded, "Yeah maybe you should go and clear your head"

He looked behind Sara at the monitor, The show was over and every fan had left, Cleaners were the only ones out there and workers had began taking down the entrance sets, Kane then glazed into the ring seeing the guy who had interrupted the meeting earlier that day and the match the previous evening, He saw his chance.

"Listen Sara wait here I'll take you to the airport," He ran out of the room and out to the arena, He stood on the ramp seeing the guy just standing by the turnbuckle staring blankly at Kane, As Kane approached the ring, the guy left by sliding to the outside and over the crowd barriers, He then stopped and looked back at Kane who had now entered the ring looking down at the mysterious guy with a frown.

Kane also ran out to the empty crowd area following the guy who was now walking up the steps to the balcony seats.

Kane watched as the man walked slowly up the steps, He stalked behind. Whoever the guy was had now seated himself in a secluded area of the arena. Kane stopped at the top seeing the guy seated, He approached and stood in front of the blank stared man.

"Okay why the hell have you been following me lately, who are you" ?

He asked agitated, The guy then appeared to be smiling sinisterly.

"I am someone who you have yet to become, someone who you used to be in connection with, someone who made your life easier and someone who got everything he wanted."

He kept the smile until finally he dropped it instantly widening his eyes, "Now KANE you will meet again" ! He practically jumped up and stared a bullet into Kane, He saw Kane's heart, It was pumping, Love had filled it up, Hate was gone, This pissed him off.

He lunged at Kane delivering a strong uppercut knocking Kane clean off his feet, "Now do you know" ! He shouted and then laughed manically. "You will find out SOON" ! He added another laugh and walked off. Kane was left unconscious on the floor, blood beginning to pour from a open wound left underneath his chin, One punch caused one wound, One punch knocked _Kane _out, What was happening and why hadn't anyone came to see what was going on when the guy had shouted.

Sara had seen Kane leap over the barriers on the monitor but she hadn't seen any more, Looking at her watch she began writing a note telling Kane that she had left to go to the airport.

Kane came around several minutes later, He stood up stumbling over a little, A worker was beginning to pack some chairs up, He saw Kane and asked if he was alright, Kane stared at him tilting his head, He marched up to him, grabbed him and threw him against a wall, He then lifted him up and threw him down the stairs laughing as he did.

Kane also walked down the steps stepping over the worker at the bottom. As he walked back he felt the need to turn around, He saw the worker unconscious on the floor, He walked back and patted his back, "You Okay" ? He called to another worker who ran over.

"What happened" ? He asked, Kane looked at him, He wanted to say something but forgot the question instantly just giving the worker a blank stair and a small but manic smile.


	4. Changes

CHAPTER 4

"For the 3rd time all I remember is that _freak _threw me against a wall and that's it" The worker who was called Brett was laying in a hospital bed, Vince had been asked to go there to ask Brett about the incident since Kane had been named in the whole situation.

Vince shook his head and left the room telling the doctor he was done in there, He saw Kane in the hallway,

"He keeps saying you pushed him" Vince saw Kane's expression transform into a dramatic angry appearance, "Me ?, Are you kidding, I helped the guy" Kane said beginning to pace,

"How did you get the wound" ? Vince asked, pointing out the mark on Kane's chin which had a bruise around it now, "Uh, I fell" He didn't know what else to say, "You fell" ? Vince said not believing a word, "Yeah I fell" Kane replied irritably almost trying to convince himself.

Vince shook his head slightly leaving Kane in the corridor,

Kane breathed hard and thought about going into see Brett but decided against it when he remembered Sara, He cursed already realizing that he had missed her and she would probably be on the flight home right then.

A few hours later Kane was driving to the next arena, 2am and he was trying to keep awake by gulping down numerous bottles of red bull.

His thoughts were racing and his mind was becoming weaker due to the loss of sleep.

Taker had travelled with Michelle, "So, what is going to happen now then, Am I completely wasting my time with you" She asked explaining what had been on her mind all day, "Look just enjoy what we have right now okay, I don't know what the hell is gonna happen"

They sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

Sara got home early morning, She sighed as she entered the house she and Taker had bought together. She then saw their wedding photo and tears began forming, She broke down really wanting someone with her right then, She didn't want it to be Taker, not after everything that had been happening lately, She wanted a few days away from him to think, The someone who she needed was Kane.

Early morning and the Wwe wrestlers began arriving at the hotel/arena where the show would be that night.

All of the rosters time their arrivals basically the same so they all arrive together. Kane parked his car and began walking to the hotel gym bag in hand.

3 cops stood at the entrance of the hotel looking out at the wrestlers, "There he is" One cop said to his co-worker pointing at Kane.

"Excuse me sir could you step over to here" The cops asked, Kane agreed and as he approached the guy who had knocked him out the night before was now standing in front of Kane but behind the cops.

"Who the hell are you" ? He asked to the guy, He had really wanted to knock him clean off his feet, But since cops were around he had to forget that and control his temper. "Well, I'm DCI Parker and these are my colleagues, Now we need to talk to you about the incident which took place last night" The taller and older cop said to Kane who wasn't even paying much attention, He was more interested to find out who the guy was in front of him. "No, I wasn't talking about you, I meant him" He pointed to where the guy was standing, As the police turned the guy slowly walked off pointing at Kane and chuckling to himself.

"Ahem, Sir this isn't a joke now if you wont co-operate with us here then we will take this down to the station" All 3 men were serious about this and Kane raised his eyebrows,

"If you want answers then ask the damn guy that just walked around the building" He said as the cops looked at each other,

"I've heard enough, Get the cuffs on him" The DSI said as he shook his head looking at Kane. "What, cuffs on me, why, I haven't done anything wrong, C'mon you seriously doing this" ? The cops slapped the handcuffs on Kane and marched him to their police car.

All the wrestlers who were arriving just watches the drama,

"Now what the hell has he done" ? Taker said approaching the DSI.

"That's strictly police business sir, Please carry on with your journey"

Taker stood staring at the cop trying to intimidate him which was an easy thing for him to do but The Cop had plenty of experience with people like Taker so it didn't even slightly move his thoughts.

"Listen he's my brother and I wanna know what the fuck is going on here" ? He said getting angry, He went closer to the cop which did work on intimidating him, "Well uh as your family, All I can say is that your _brother _has been involved in a very serious event that took place last night" Taker's conscience immediately went to Sara, He then thought that maybe Kane had hit her. He saw Kane staring blankly out of the window, "You better not have laid your hands on her Kane"

He said to himself going inside thoughts racing. "What's up" ? Michelle said as Taker walked inside, "Look, I gotta go call someone, be right back" Michelle was left standing there with her and Takers luggage.

Sara hadn't got much sleep at all, Thoughts jumping from taker to Kane and then to Michelle, She hated her - Didn't she know Taker was married. She decided to make herself some coffee, She turned the kettle on and then the phone began to ring, "Yeah" ? She asked into the phone sounding grumpy, "Sara, your okay did Kane hurt ya" ?

Sara blinked a few times shaking her head, "Uh, Kane hurt me, No"

Taker let out a sigh of relief, "That's good because I thought he might have" Sara began pacing already feeling her eyes sting at the sound of his voice, She didn't even think to ask why he thought Kane would of hurt her, "Oh and what would you care if he had, Your really happy there, with Michelle, How did you know I was here" ? She then asked curiously. Taker breathed heavily into the phone, "Vince told me and don't even begin getting irritated with me Sara, Now you know how Lynne felt" !, He suddenly felt his stomach flip wondering why he had said that, Sara couldn't speak tears beginning to our freely,

"Right, You know what Mark keep Michelle, I really don't care any more you want to throw that back in my face then go ahead, I'm done with us, Make sure to come by here for my wedding ring you selfish bastard" She broke down during the last part of that and beeped off the phone breaking down to the floor.

"You gonna tell the truth or are you gonna have to spend the night in the cells" ? The cop was now trying to interrogate Kane.

"Look, I told you I didn't do it okay, I turned around to see hi just laying there so I helped him" He said irritated, "What was you doing in that area after the show was over" The cop then added, "There was a guy who has been stalking me around lately so I went to find him on the top stands and it turned sour okay, Ended up with me landing hard on my back" He said now getting angry with all of this questioning.

"So you have a stalker" ? Kane looked at the DSI and sighed, "I think"

"Right, So you followed this guy, got into a scrap ended up on the injured side and then took out your anger and frustration on Brett"

Kane slammed his hands down onto the desk and stood up walking to the DCI, "Look, I'm saying I don't know what the fuck happened to Brett" The cop had to keep a strong mind with Kane,

"You have quite a temper sir" He quickly walked from Kane and out of the room. "What do you think" ? He asked the chief, "I think if you didn't leave then I would have had to call backup" He looked at the DSI. Kane ran his hands over his head. The chief then entered the room, "Right, Kane I think we've all seen and heard enough, you are free to go on a basis that you pay a $10,000 fine to Brett for all the troubles and we will look into this staler case for you.

Kane violently punched a wall, "Are you fucking kidding me, I didn't do anything, How about you go find this damn stalker and ask him about it huh" Kane asked getting really frustrated .

"We only have evidence of you being there to cause the damage last night and you're the guy who Brett has named"

As soon as Kane headed to the arena Vince called him sounding angry as ever, "Kane, I'm suspending you for 3 weeks to let everything clear" Kane cursed and beeped off the phone heading to the airport.

Taker stormed to his hotel room where Michelle was waiting,

"Got the room card" ? He asked with bad mood sounding in his voice.

"Uh, Yeah" She handed him the card and he let them in, "Listen Michelle I think you should have your own room tonight, I want my space" He sounded agitated, "Are you sure" ? She asked a little taken aback by his new attitude towards her, "Confident" He said taking in his luggage.

She was left standing in the hall wondering what to do next.

Kane left the airport as his phone beeped, "What" ? He asked to whoever was on the phone, "Kane" ? The voice was Sara's,

"Oh, Sara, what's wrong" He sounded tired which he was, "Uh, Taker called asking if you hit me and I was just wondering if you were alright" ? Kane walked out hailing for a taxi, "Hit you ?, uh yeah I'm fine but how you doing you sound like you been crying" ?

Sara tried holding back tears but failed, "I'm uh I'm fine Kane, Look I gotta go" She hung up as Kane said he was going to see her.

Sara lived about 20 miles from Kane so he had no problems going to see her. He told the taxi driver where to go.

Half way to the journey Kane suddenly felt scared for some reason,

"Where you taking me" ? He asked the driver, "Don't worry you _will _be back" The taxi driver turned to look at Kane, It was none other than the stalker. Kane cursed loudly and left the moving car falling onto the road, The car stopped and the driver left.

"Thanks" The driver took Kane's wallet and got back to his car.

That area of taxis had a bad reputation to charge more or even beat you up in the middle of nowhere.

10 minutes later Kane began to groan as he stood up, His whole body ached, He grumbled as he looked down the long toad seeing no car.

The weather was hot, It was later afternoon and the evening light was beginning to set.

He stumbled a little and began walking, "KANE" !

The voice was deep but the word came slow, Kane turned around to see the stalker staring wide eyed at him.

"What the hell do you want" ? Kane asked walking towards the guy,

"I already got what I want, It wasn't me driving that taxi, I now know that I've got inside your head and I'm playing tricks on you" He laughed, Kane just stood there, "Look, back the hell of because this will only cause danger for you" Kane warned, the guy was smiled,

"No Kane there will be NO danger caused to me" He walked towards Kane and delivered a nasty shot to the temple which knocked Kane off his feet, "Look at you, pathetic, I can help you out" Kane got up slowly shaking a little from the bruising his body had received that day.

"Help me, you punch me but now you wanna help me" ?

The guy nodded very slowly, "Oh Yes" Kane shook his head, "Listen you need to watch out because you are making me very pissed off"

The guy laughed, "Good, But you need my help Kane" Kane shook his head, The guy lunged at him and speared him to the ground, He punched Kane numerous time in the face and then he picked up a broken bottle off the grass beside him and put it to Kane's face in a threatening way, "Do you really want to dis-agree with me Kane, I can turn you inside out, I can bring hurt to Sara" Kane heard this being said and suddenly his conscience kicked in, "You stay away from her" !

He managed to splutter this out, The guy didn't move, He kept his stare on Kane and the glass was kept threatening, "Fine, Help me"

The guy smiled manically and threw the glass onto the road.

"Get up" Kane stood up looking at the guy, "Watch this, sit back and look at the road" Kane did as the guy said, "What's your name" ?

Kane wanted to know if he knew this guy, "Sid and yes you do need my help, In a few days you will realize I am the best thing that ever happened to you" Kane didn't know any Sid and for the first time in his life he was intimidated, He knew he had to listen or this guy would dangerously hurt Sara.

Several minutes later a car cruised the road as it rode on it's tire hit the glass and it's tire punctured making the car skid a little, The man in the car got out and cursed when he saw the damage,

"Go on Kane" Sid said pointing at the man and the car, "What" ?

Sid shook his head, "You need that car, what is standing in your way"?

Kane shook his head, "No, I'm not doing anything like that, No way"

Sid laughed, "Then I will and I'll drive to Sara's home" Kane thought about this, "You don't even know where she lives" Sid smiled,

"Do you really want to find out if I do or not" Kane stood up, "You know what I'm only doing this for Sara, Not for you"

Sid smiled, Kane approached the tall lanky man wearing a suit.

"Take him out" Sid instructed, Kane shook his head and simply pushed the man out of the way and got into the car speeding off down the lane. "There I took the car" Kane angrily yelled at Sid who had somehow managed to slip into car. "No, he's still alive, STOP" !

Kane quickly stopped the car and looked at Sid, "He's seen you, He will go to the cops and there's only one guy who fits your description in this entire city and you will go down for it all as well since you have been with cops this morning." Kane thought about this and knew Sid was right, "Look here comes the man drive back and sweep him over"

Kane shook his head, "No" Sid pushed him, "Do it, drive back, Now" !

Kane decided against it and just sat there, "Fine" Sid drive the car back instantly knocking the man down, Kane gasped in horror as Sid drove forward and then back again and again. Kane heard the bump every time the car drove over the now 'killed' man.

"Okay continue driving" Sid said calmly, "No, I need to check on him"

"No point just drive" Kane put his hand on the door handle about to get out, "If you do, I will drive and leave you here" Sid warned, Kane decided to stay in and drive to Sara's.

As the car approached Sid unlocked Kane's door and pushed him out and then jumped out himself. Kane lay unconscious.

Sid walked over to him, "C'mon get up" He laughed as Kane came around, He groggily got up, "What the fuck" Sid smiled,

"That was something that had to be done, Sara would have been suspicious" Sid laughed as he helped Kane to Sara's door after Kane entered the code to open the gates.

Sara answered and saw the state of Kane,

"Oh my god, what happened to you" Kane just smiled, "Hey Sara"


	5. Evil Deeds

CHAPTER 5

"Come on" Sara instructed helping Kane through the door,

"Okay, take a seat in the lounge, I'll be back with a first aid kit now"

She quickly rushed off, Kane sat there shaking his head,

"Happy now you got all attention on you" Sid laughed,

"Listen, Just leave okay, Sara wont want some stranger in here"

Kane said firmly, Sid just stood by the window,

"Oh, I don't think she really cares" He laughed a little,

"Let's see about that" Kane stood up beginning to walk to the door, "NO" Kane turned to face him, "If you do, I promise Sara _will _end up seriously hurt" Sid approached Kane, "Don't you even think about ¼"

Kane hit into the chair as Sid gave him a hard shove, "Fine, If you really wanna test my patience" Sid began walking up the stairs heading to where Sara was, "NO, Sid" ! Kane shouted trying to chase after the man who was already at the top of the stair case, Kane shook his head as he mouthed the words No, Sid just smiled and nodded.

Upstairs Sara was looking in her bedside drawer searching for her first aid kit when she felt a presence behind her,

"Oh my god what are you doing here" ?

Suddenly Kane found himself leaving the lounge and was now standing in Sara and Taker's bedroom numb to the spot and Sara stared at him waiting for an answer,

"Uh, I was just uh coming to tell you that I uh don't need first aid, In fact I have to go" Kane left the bedroom and saw Sid smiling in the hall still at the top of the stairs, "Coward" Sid provoked Kane as he followed him to the front door,

"Me ?, Why did you do that" ? Sid just stared blankly at Kane,

"It was you who walked the stairs, It was you who invaded her privacy by wandering into her room, not me" Kane shook his head not understanding this, "Look, I don't know how hard I hit the curb but I cant even remember walking the damn stairs, so what's going on" ?

Kane asked as he saw Sara coming towards him with a first aid kit,

"Kane, You just hit a little hard okay but right now I'm warning you not to mention me at all okay or bad things will happen and only _**you**_ will be to blame" Sid said this firmly with Kane left thinking, he opened the door and left. Kane watched as Sid left the house,

"Going somewhere" ? Sara asked, "What" ? He asked still watching Sid as he approached Sara and Taker's porche.

"Kane, I think you should maybe get checked out at the hospital" Quickly Kane shook his head, "No, No, No I'll be fine" He said as he shut the door following Sara into the lounge.

"Okay, so what happened" ? Sara thought Kane was acting beyond odd and didn't have a clue what could of happened to him to get as bruised up as he was, He had a cut above his eye, his clothes were ripped - White shirt which had one arm sleeveless and covered in dirt and it was ripped to shreds as was his jeans. He also had wounds everywhere on his body.

As Kane approached the sofa by the window he saw Sid standing outside looking at Kane with a manic smile, He was holding a steel pipe which he pointed at Kane, As Kane shook his head dramatically Sid lifted the pipe and smashed into Sara's Porche roof, Kane ran from the room and charged through the front door approaching Sid who was standing on the bonnet.

As Kane got closer he saw that Sid was no longer on there and the car looked the same as it always did, He breathed hard looking around the cars for Sid who was no longer there. He peered at the car making sure no damage was done which there was none, He stood confused to the spot.

Sara had also left the house now and was standing there looking at Kane who just stared at her, He walked back to the house still looking left and right for Sid.

Sid was in fact very close to Kane ¼ and Sara and he had big plans.

Kane sat down on the sofa still shifting his eyes everywhere seeing if Sid was hiding somewhere. Sara was becoming a little scared of Kane now, "Kane have you uh smoked anything" ? Kane quickly turned his attention to Sara, "What, Smoked, Me, No nothing why" He knew why she was asking, He even racked his own brain wondering if he had or not, He was so confused. "I'm gonna call someone to come and see you" Again Kane shook his head but this time he gripped Sara's arm, "NO, Sara no, I don't need to see anyone trust me I'm fine"

Just then the door opened and Sid walked in, Sara got up and close the door, "Must be a storm coming to blow in wind like that" She chuckled. "Okay Kane, Can I check you" ? She asked a little worried to go near him right then seeing how alert and nervous he seemed.

"Uh, Yeah sure" She kneeled down and tended to his wounds,

She had travelled with Taker in the past and he would _always _refuse a doctor so she had to learn how to look after wounds so she easily stitched up some of Kane's but most would heal over time.

She was a little worried about his left arm though, Kane had it bent across his stomach trying not to stretch it out.

"Kane, Can I look at the arm" ? He hesitated but when she smiled he found himself agreeing, She stretched it out with Kane cursing a little.

"Kane, what happened to you" ? She asked concerned by the look of his arm, "Uh, I fell from a car" She looked at him with raised eyebrows, "How did you fall from a car" ? He stared at her, Thoughts just raced through his mind. "Faulty door" He tried to force a chuckle but Sara just looked warily at him. "Okay" She stood up looking at him, He looked nervous twitching a little, "Well, I'm kind of certain that arm is broke or badly dislocated and I recommend that you go to the hospital" Kane didn't know what to say so he just nodded.

She smiled knowing she had finally persuaded him, "Taking my porche or do you have a car" ? She regretted saying that thinking it sounded as if she was making a joke out of what he had said to her,

"Your porche sounds fine"

It was a struggle for a 7 footer to actually get into the porche but somehow he managed. "Kane, did you hit your head when you fell" ?

He looked at her titling his head, "Fell" ? She looked at him,

"Yeah, you said you fell" Still he stayed confused, "From your car"

"Oh, Oh yeah um yeah I don't know" She just widened her eyes and stayed focused on driving, really wanting Kane to get sorted out.

Taker approached Vince who was in the hall,

"McMahon, Where's Kane, Is he in jail or what" ? Vince shook his head, "Not that it really is your business but Kane has been suspended, Should be back in 3 weeks" Taker knew he had to go and see Sara so he could visit Kane whilst he was there. "Listen, Vince I'll be taking a week off as well, I need to go see Sara" Vince nodded and agreed,

He was to busy organizing other things to dis-agree with him.

Taker left the hotel and headed to his rental car, driving to the airport he called Michelle, "Hey, Listen I'm going to see Sara and make sure she is alright and then Kane, will you be okay for a few days" ?

Michelle didn't like this but decided to go along with it, "Sure babe"

He hung up as he made his way to his flight.

Kane and Sara drove back to Sara's place, Kane had his arm in a cast because it had been broken and badly, The elbow and the wrist were cracked. Sara had spoken to the doctor about Kane's behaviour but they put it down to a concussion.

Back at the house it was getting late, Kane had been told by Sara he was going to be staying with her that night, She took him up the stairs to show him where he would be sleeping, "Right, this is you"

She opened the door, The room was huge and it had a plush blue spreading double bed, The window had blinds which were open and the walls were light green, White carpet covered the floor.

"Thanks Sara, I uh, appreciate this" He smiled as gave her a hug her good night. "If you need anything I'm 2 room down the hall and the bathrooms there" She pointed to the door in the corner of the room Kane was in.

He walked to the window looking out, What he saw made his stomach curl over, Sid was shovelling into the ground a grave position made.

He looked up at Kane and laughed, Kane quickly pulled the blinds down and lay on the bed breathing hard.

2am approached and Kane's door opened and in come Sid, He wiped some swear from his brow and looked at Kane, "All done"

Kane leaped from the bed approaching Sid, "Wha, what's all done" ?

Sid smiled, "I didn't tell you" ?


	6. Sara

CHAPTER 6

"Tell me" ? Kane said strongly getting it across that he really wasn't in the mood for jokes, "You will see _soon_" Sid laughed, "Tell me" ?

Kane gripped Sid at the throat and held him against the wall,

Sid just laughed, "Man, do you even know what your doing" ?

Sid chuckled punching Kane which Kane soon returned.

Both men stood eye to eye, "Listen Kane, I can take everything away from you right now if I wanted to" Kane shook his head, "So you say, you're a coward, your nothing you …" Sid left the room leaving Kane standing there, Kane suddenly forgot everything and felt defenceless.

Sid stalked the halls and easily found Sara's room, "Sara" ?

Sid had a plan and he was going to make it work, "Uh, What" ?

She said groggily waking up, "I uh came to see you"

She sat up staring at Sid, "Something wrong" ? Sid sat on the bed, "Nothing, To be honest I couldn't sleep, I have things in my mind"

Sara looked at him wondering if she was dreaming.

Kane hadn't had the best of lives but in the recent years he had swallowed down any anger and had created a demon inside in the name of Sid. Sid had slowly began taking over Kane. Every time a punch was sent to Kane from Sid, It was indeed Kane punching himself but in the name of Sid, All this time Kane's mind had invented a character no one else could see, hear or touch.

Now though Sid had a plan to overtake Kane once and for all forever and Sara was his first territory.

"What kind of things" Sara asked inviting who she thought was Kane to get in with her, "Well to be honest, you, I mean ever since I arrived you've been great and I really want to show you how much I appreciate it" He went in for a kiss which he received back.

One thing led to another and suddenly Sara had fallen for the trap.

Kane awoke late the next afternoon although it didn't look like afternoon, Rain poured and thunder clashed, Darkness had fallen early. Kane turned over coming face to face with the sleeping Sara.

He had no recollection of getting there at all, He worried.

"Sara, Sara" ? He called, shaking her he woke her up.

"Hey babe" She said smiling going to kiss him, He jumped away and crawled halfway off the bed, "Sara, what am I doing here" ?

She looked at him puzzled, "Seriously Kane what is with you, I mean I know you got concussion but c'mon your seriously telling me you don't know what happened here last night" ? He shook his head,

"What happened" ? Sara looked at him, "Well you came in here and the rest is now apparently history and old news".

Kane just stared blankly at the door, "Did we have sex" ?

He said the last word nervously, She nodded and got up,

"You know what Kane, Just Get out" She said hurt by his attitude towards her, He nodded to leave

"Okay but first I need to know, Was it Sid" ? She looked at him confused, "What, who's Sid" ? She was getting upset now.

"Sid, Look last night …" Then the door opened and in come the manic Sid, His eyes were glazed over and he was wearing a tank-top and jeans. His laughing sounded like it went on for ages.

"There, there do you see him" ? Kane pointed to Sid who was waving at Sara and laughing but then he looked at Kane and suddenly fun and games were over and he turned serious. "No Kane, I don't see anyone"

"I thought I told you **_Not _**to mention me" Sid lunged at Kane knocking him into the window which cracked instantly, Kane pushed back but was then gripped around the neck and thrown over the bed and sent crashing into the door.

Sara leapt over to Kane, "Oh my god, Kane stop it" ! She cried as Kane threw himself out into the hall.

Sara grabbed the phone and dialled 999, Sid heard the dialling and ran into the room grabbing Sara and throwing her across the room,

He then ripped the phone of the side board, "I told you Kane, I told you bad things would happen, This is all you now Kane, What you gonna do next" ? Kane scrambled going to help Sara but was caught off guard by Sid who appeared in front of Kane, He hit Kane with a solid uppercut which knocked Kane into the bed side rails.

Next Sid took his attention to Sara, he gripped her throat,

"Now it's your turn but first say goodbye to Kane" ! He yelled at her,

He again pushed her and went back to Kane, He grabbed the broken phone cord and wrapped it around the throat of Kane, "You really want to do this Kane" ? He yelled it as he laughed, The force on Kane's throat was severe.

Sara couldn't watch this, she grabbed Sid and tried pushing him but he simply pushed her with one hand.

Outside Taker could here the commotion and he darted into the house and up the stairs, What he saw made him fear for Kane and Sara.

From his view of sight he saw Kane strangling himself and Sara trying to stop him by lunging at him constantly getting pushed back.

Taker grabbed Sara and told her to get downstairs and call an ambulance.

He then ran into the room and grabbed the phone cord, He used every muscle he had to snap it in half which released Kane who tried to breathe.

Soon though a changed man again, Sid headed for Taker punching him straight to the jaw followed by a strong uppercut.

Taker tried fending Sid off by pushing him already knowing that it wasn't really Kane in there.

Taker then found he had no choice, He then gripped Kane from behind in a headlock also holding his arms. Kane squirmed and then collapsed from lack of oxygen and the beating he had received.

Taker breathed heavy really concerned, Sara had called the ambulance which arrived 20 minutes later.

They had back up like Sara had asked from them, Taker shouted that he would bring Kane down himself for good measure and to be safe.

As he approached the stairs Sid came alive and punched Kane which shook Taker who was forced to let go of Kane.

He watched in turmoil as Kane literally threw himself down the stairs crashing into the walls and landing half way down.


	7. ANSWERS

CHAPTER 7

Thanks for the reviews everyone

Paramedics rushed to strap Kane onto a stretcher which was hard to do considering Kane was fending off the attacker Sid and Sid was lashing out at the paramedics.

Finally though with Kane's help they got Kane onto the stretcher,

He struggled to get free but failed, He was put into the ambulance and taken straight to a psychiatric hospital.

Taker and Sara were given directions to follow if they wanted to,

"Sara you stay here, I'll go" He instructed and with that he quickly left.

Sara felt completely numb, She slept with Sid whoever he was, Kane had't had a clue how could she be so stupid, She couldn't't believe it, She felt as if she had taken advantage of Kane in his medical state even though she hadn't had a clue, This explained why he had been acting so strange. She still felt scared though, She wasn't an expert in these sorts of things but felt frightened.

At the hospital Kane was transported into a room, He collapsed into a heap onto the floor exhausted from everything which had happened.

"Kane, you stupid son of a bitch, you wouldn't't be here you know if only you hadn't said my name, I warned you and you didn't't listen"

Kane looked at him, "You stuck by your word" He was to tired and bruised to argue, "I did and I will continue to do so, Of course if you listen to everything I tell you to say to these doctors then of course I will play nice" He smiled at Kane,

"Fine, Only if you promise to leave Mark, Sara and everybody else alone" Sid laughed, "You got it" he watched as Kane sat back satisfied, "By the way, Sara, She's a really nice women" Kane felt himself jump at Sid knocking him into a wall, Sid lay there unconscious. "Don't EVER go near her again, Do you hear me" ? He turned around coming face to face with Sid again, "Wha …"

Kane turned his head around and saw that no one was lying on the floor, "How did you …" ? he began but soon enough he was knocked back off his feet again.

"Let me see my brother" Taker said making his way down the hall with 3 doctors, "I'm afraid we cant allow that, we are trying to sedate him.

Just then a army of doctors ran down the hall past Taker and the doctors heading for Kane's room.

Kane was now on the floor but then he dragged himself up by the back of his neck and hit his own face into the wall, Violently breaking his nose. Sid laughed as Kane dropped to the floor.

Doctors ran into the room managing to sedate Kane, They also managed to check his injuries, Broken ribs, Broken nose, Bruises, wounds. He was beginning to look like he had been in a battle which he pretty much had been.

Taker was allowed by the door, He had to watch his own brother getting sedated and then getting medical attention.

He was a intimidating character but Taker's heart broke seeing this.

He then began to think of what would of happened if he hadn't been there that night.

Back at the house Sara changed from her Nightie to jeans and a pink T-Shirt. She didn't't go into her room fearing seeing any thing bad, There was blood stains on the white carpet in the hall from where Kane had punched and kicked.

A few hours later and Kane came around but had been forced to take pills to keep him as himself.

He had stitches above his eye and chin and the back of his head.

Taker was now allowed to see him, "Kane, I'm sorry" Kane looked at him, "For what" ? Taker looked to the floor,

"Everything, your life has been ruined and this is the result" Kane shook his head, "Yeah but that is down to one man, Paul Bearer, He's screwed both our lives up" Taker agreed,

"They said you might be able to leave this place in about 3 days"

Kane nodded, "3 Days, That _will _be hell" He managed to force a laugh.

Taker decided to leave and let Kane get some sleep.

Taker drove home, The first thing he saw was Sara standing in the porch, He thought back to the times where they were happy,

He realized the spark had gone from their relationship, He had to admit to himself that he was over time falling out of love with Sara and falling deeply in love with Michelle McCool.

He cursed as he got out of the car about to tell Sara of his plans.

"How is he" ? She asked concerned, "Fine, Now but I have no idea how their gonna keep him there tonight". He stood next to her wondering what to say, This was another bad part of their marriage, They rarely connected in convosation.

"Uh, Sorry I didn't come back in time to stop everything before it started" She shook her head, "I have a feeling it would of happened regardless" She walked past him and went into the house heading to the lounge. He sighed, This wasn't going to be easy.

Sara had turned the fireplace on and sat on the sofa going over that nights events.

Taker also wandered into the room, "Sara can we talk" ? She nodded.

"Okay, These last few weeks we aint been talking much, we aint been with each other much I'm even starting to doubt our own love for each other" She nodded, "It's the reason I'm with Michelle, Our marriage is dry Sara" She put her hand on his, "Mark, I love you but I do agree with you, We don't mix together at all, I'm uh also in doubt and lately I've felt more connection to …" She was stopped, "Who" ? Taker asked eyes beginning to flare, "Kane, I've been around him a lot more than you this week and he has showed me more appreciation and more attention that you have" Taker was furious, Not only with Sara but with Kane as well, "Attention, Sara I have always gave you the love and attention that you desire" She shook her head, "Okay, so a few days ago when you guys were on tour, Who was there to support me through all of this, Kane that's who, Not once did you come to see me"

He stood up, "I actually tried but was stopped by Kane" She looked at him, "When" ? He thought back, "The night after the argument, in the car park, I tried to come and see you but Kane stopped me saying it wasn't a good idea considering how upset you was at the time"

Sara nodded her head, "Explains the bruise on his eye that formed a few hours later then" He sighed, "What makes you think it was me" ?

She also stood up, "Mark since when have you not punched someone who you dis-agreed with" ? He nodded, "For your information Sara, It was Kane who struck first" She couldn't believe what she was hearing,

"Mark, why the hell are we talking like this for, Your blaming your brother, Your brother who is now in a 4 walled room tormenting his own damn mind and your standing here pointing fingers" !

He walked to the window anger getting the best of him, No one spoke to him like this not even Sara, "Okay, your right about that, I shouldn't be blaming him considering the circumstances but you did bring up the punch" She nodded, "Fine, I did, I'll take that but cant we now try to be civil to each other, for Kane" ? Taker agreed, "But I think I should know where I stand when it comes to _us_" Sara didn't really no what to say, "I love you but I'm falling more out of love with you with every passing second and growing more attached to Kane, That is the honest truth as painful as it may seem to you but I do think that maybe this wouldn't of happened if only you hadn't began dating Michelle"

She walked out into the kitchen making some coffee, "Sara" ?

Taker said approaching the kitchen, "I do still love you but as you said, That is all changing and we're changing and we're beginning to realize what we _really _want and who we're really suited for". He hated the fact that Sara was more attracted to his brother than him, That is what hurt the most, The painful truth that their marriage was as good as over. "I will _always _love you Mark but it's not working" He nodded,

It then all hit him hard, His marriage just might be done, He felt a bolt of sadness hit the pit of his stomach but also relief.

"This cant be over" She nodded, "I think it just may be"

They then just held each other none really wanting to give up on each other but both relieved that they had. Taker wanted a relationship with Michelle more than he wanted his marriage back and Sara wanted to get a lot closer to Kane, she wanted to be there for him.

3 days later

Taker and Sara had been told the time of Kane's release.

As for their ending marriage they had both realized it was over and were relieved and now 3 days on both knew it was for the best.

Kane was a little groggy from getting little to no sleep whilst in there.

He saw Taker and Sara approach the waiting room and smiled.

The doctors had prescribed him pills which he had to take on a regular basis.

"Kane your free to go, as long as you are in company for the next week or so just to watch out for any side effects" The doctor stated as Taker and Sara who decided to carry on living together until one of them found a house nodded that Kane could stay with them.

What else could go wrong now that Kane was released ???


End file.
